


Definitely ... smooth

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blame Charlotte, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, M/M, Soft Boys, basically just a one-shot about what I think happened to Even's phone in the pool scene, it was all her idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: This is all Charlotte’s fault … We were discussing the fact that Even’s phone is nowhere to be seen in the pool scene, yet the next day it works fine when Sonja calls him … Theories were born, and now, here we are.I just realised today is the anniversary of Isak and Even's first kiss, so I guess this is rather fitting since it's basically an extension of that scene. Enjoy some awkward flirting and fluff.Charlotte, this is for you darling! THANK YOU for the inspiration, and sorry it took me so long!!





	Definitely ... smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cami_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/gifts).



 

Isak can barely think.

 

He and Even are running down the street, Even pushing his bike and both of them laughing and cursing. Once they’re sure no one is following them, they slow down a little, and Isak finally dares to look over at Even.

 

Even is grinning brightly at Isak, as if he had just pulled off a brilliant prank that went exactly the way he wanted. But Isak can’t bring himself to be mad at him, not when Even is smiling like that, looking like the sun itself.

 

“Fuck, that was close,” Isak finally gets out after a few moments, making Even giggle again.

 

He reaches over and lightly punches Isak’s upper arm. “You have to admit that was more fun than a Halloween party ever could be, right?”

 

Even’s words make the blood in Isak’s veins freeze. The party. Emma and Sonja. He and Even just up and left without saying anything, so he is bound to have a bunch of angry messages on his phone.

 

Luckily, Isak was smart enough to drop his phone into his shoe before pushing Even into the pool. He carefully digs it out of his soaking wet jeans and frowns at it. And sure enough, he has two missed calls and several texts from Emma.

 

_Where the fuck did you go?_

 

_Isak, this isn’t funny! We were supposed to go to the party together!_

 

_Is Even with you? He’s not picking up his phone, Sonja is furious!_

 

_Ok, we’re leaving now, you better be at that party!_

 

Isak knows he should feel guilty. But the only thought in his head after reading Emma’s text is “Thank fuck she’s no longer at my place.”

 

Looking up, Isak finds Even watching him curiously. “Emma and Sonja went to the party,” he announces, and Even winces slightly, making a face.

 

“We can’t go, we’re soaking wet,” he says then, raising his eyebrows at Isak.

 

Isak chuckles and nods, trying to work up the courage to ask Even if he wants to come back to the kollektiv with him.

 

But Even seems to be reading his mind. “Should we go back to yours?” he asks, as if as an afterthought, but it makes Isak gasp quietly.

 

Clenching his hands into fists to stop them from shaking, Isak looks up at Even and nods. “Yeah, sure,” he says then, hesitantly meeting Even’s ice blue eyes.

 

“Cool,” Even calls out cheerfully leaning forward to press a kiss to Isak’s cheek. Isak doesn’t even have to worry if anyone saw that though, because Even then rushes ahead, crossing the street towards the bus stop.

 

On their way back to Isak’s kollektiv, the two of them still can’t stop giggling about their little stunt. Isak tells Even he’s freaking nuts for just breaking into someone’s house to use their pool, but Even just shrugs, saying he just wanted to do that.

 

“You just wanted to break into a house?” Isak asks, watching Even incredulously. Even with his hair stuck to his face and his white costume hanging off of him like a wet towel, he’s incredibly gorgeous, and Isak can’t help but wonder if kissing Isak was just a part of a prank for Even.

 

“No, I wanted to kiss you underwater,” Even replies then, holding Isak’s gaze with a serious look in his eyes. A shiver runs down Isak’s spine, and it has nothing to do with the fact that his improvised Caesar costume is soaking wet. He can tell Even means every word, and the fact that he just says it like that makes Isak weak in the knees. To his relief, he doesn’t have to think of something to say to that because the bus stops in front of Jakobskirken at that moment, and the two of them jump out into the freezing cold.

 

They run up the road to the kollektiv, and Even almost trips over his bike twice, making Isak laugh at him again. When they finally reach Isak’s building, Even leans his bike at the wall and then takes Isak’s hand, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. No one is around, but Isak still jumps at the touch. However, he doesn’t pull his hand away. The bright smile on Even’s face as he laces their fingers together is just too beautiful. Isak doesn’t want to see it fade.

 

Unlocking the door to the kollektiv, Isak is relieved to notice the apartment is empty. He kicks off his shoes as Even does the same next to him, and then they’re just standing there in the hallway for a moment, facing each other. Isak’s heart is in his throat, but he can see Even doesn’t seem to feel much better. His eyes are wide open and he seems to be waiting for Isak to say something.

 

So finally, Isak manages to clear his throat. “Uh, I’ll go get you something to wear, do you want to shower?” he says way too fast, but Even just nods gratefully.

 

“That sounds great, yeah,” he replies but Isak is already hurrying down the hall to his room. It’s a fucking mess, but he hopes  Even won’t care as he rummages in his closet until he finds a pair of boxers and clean grey sweatpants and the weird T-shirt with a Jesus print he stole from Eskild a few weeks ago. He finds Even waiting for him in the hallway, a happy grin on his face.

“There’s towels hanging on the rack,” Isak hurries to explain as he points to the bathroom. “Uh, the dark blue one is mine, you can use it.”

 

“Thank you, Isak,” Even says softly, still smiling. Isak thinks he’s going to say something else, but then Even turns around and closes the bathroom door behind himself.

 

Letting out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding, Isak trots back to his room, trying to sort his racing thoughts.

 

Even kissed him. And he, Isak, kissed him back. It shouldn’t be a surprise that he liked it, but the fact that his knees are still weak at the mere memory of Even kissing him is mind-blowing to Isak.

 

Peeling his wet leggins off his legs, Isak wonders what the hell he should do when Even gets back from the bathroom. A little voice in the back of his head advises him to just push Even against the wall and kiss the living shit out of him. The thought makes Isak smile and shiver at the same time. But once he’s taken off the rest of his costume, he has decided to at least try and play it cool.

 

He’s just grabbed the towel he used the day before and wrapped it around his waist when he hears a knock on the door. Isak jumps and quickly grabs another pair of boxers, sweats and a T-shirt before clearing his throat.

 

“Come in,” he calls then and Even pushes the door open, grinning from ear to ear. He looks fucking ethereal with his wet blonde hair stuck to his forehead and dressed  in Isak’s black sweatpants and Eskild's ridiculous Jesus-shirt.

 

Isak clutches his fresh clothes to his chest and takes a shaking breath as Even steps closer. “Hi,” he murmurs, his warm breath tickling Isak’s nose. And although his heart is hammering against his chest, Isak isn’t afraid. Even is watching him carefully, as if he could tell that Isak is way out of his depth here.

 

“Hi,”  Isak breathes back eventually, his voice sounding hoarse. Even smiles softly and then cups Isak’s face between his palms, looking straight into Isak’s eyes.

 

“You should shower too, to warm up,” he says then, winking at Isak before letting go and pointing to the bed behind them. “Can I sit down?”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Isak blurts out, nodding quickly. “I’ll … I’ll be right back.” Even grins and winks again, and Isak smiles back for a second before slipping out into the hallway.

 

Whereas a few minutes ago, he wasn’t sure what to do once Even is in his bedroom, he now can’t shower fast enough. He stands under the warm stream until he can feel his fingers and toes again, but then he’s already drying off. Knowing that Even is sitting on his bed, waiting for him is … exciting, new and definitely very unexpected. And as much as that scares him, he mostly just doesn’t want to waste a second not being in the same room with Even.

 

So he hurries to apply some deodorant before getting dressed, hastily drying off his hair before hanging up the towel on the rack. Then, Isak stands up straight in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath and nodding at himself. He can do this.

 

_Play it cool, Isak, play it cool._

 

But when he walks back into his room, his heart sinks. Even is sitting on Isak’s bed, scowling at his phone. Isak is sure that Sonja texted Even, demanding that he show up instantly wherever she is. He should have known.

 

“Sonja?” Isak asks tentatively when Even looks up at him with an uneasy grin on his face.

 

With a deep sigh, Even nods, staring down at his phone as if he were expecting it to tell him what to do. “I don’t want to think about her right now,” he says then, sounding tired and sad.

 

Isak isn’t sure what to say, but he’s glad Even isn’t thinking of leaving. He knows it’s a selfish thought, and that Even has very much cheated on Sonja with him tonight. But Isak can’t bring himself to regret kissing Even. It felt too good. For the first time ever, he didn’t kiss back because he felt he had to, but because he wanted to. And that’s why Isak doesn’t say what he should say. He doesn’t tell Even he should call Sonja and make up a lie about why he and Isak disappeared.

 

Instead, he walks over to the bed as Even puts his phone down on the floor. Sitting down next to Even, Isak crosses his wrists on his knees and looks over at Even, giving him what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

 

“We don’t have to talk about anything,” he says and purses his lips, trying to think of something to say to distract Even. But then, just when he’s about to ask if Even needs a phone charger, he remembers something. “Wait, didn’t you have your phone with you when we left here earlier?” he asks, frowning at Even.

 

“Uh, why do you mean?” Even asks, raising his eyebrows at Isak, obviously surprised at the sudden change of topic.

 

“Because I didn’t see you put it down before you went in the water…”

 

“Before you threw me in, you mean,” Even interrupts, giggling happily.

 

Isak sighs exaggeratedly. “Right. I mean, I was actually worried you had it in your pocket when _I threw you in.”_

 

Looking into Even’s eyes, Isak is surprised to see Even watch him with a guilty expression on his face.

 

“Uh, actually,” Even begins, clearing his throat and moving a little closer to Isak, putting an arm around him. Isak closes his eyes for a second and allows himself to melt into Even’s embrace. “I left my phone here.”

 

Isak's eyes fly wide open in shock. “What… why?” he stutters, not sure what to think.

 

Even shrugs and then leans his head against Isak’s, taking a deep breath before going on. “Well, I didn’t want Sonja to be able to reach me, and also… I kind of needed an excuse to come back here with you.”

 

For a moment, Isak is absolutely speechless. He moves his head back to look into Even’s face, searching for a sign that Even is kidding. But Even’s expression is serious, if not almost a little embarrassed.

 

“You’re unbelievable,” Isak finally gets out, grinning broadly at Even. “Where did you hide it?”

 

“I put it in silent mode and hid it in one of the kitchen cupboards,” Even admits, making both of them laugh.

 

“Damn, that is definitely… smooth,” Isak says then, and when he spots the slight blush on Even’s cheeks, he’s suddenly not shy anymore. Reaching over to cup Even’s cheek with his right hand, he leans in and presses his lips to Even’s.

 

Even responds immediately, pulling Isak closer by the hips as they both sigh into the kiss. Closing his eyes, Isak shivers from head to toe as Even wraps his arm tighter around Isak while his other hand finds Isak’s neck.

 

Before, in the pool, Isak felt awkward kissing Even. He was so overwhelmed he could hardly think of where to put his hands or how to move his lips against Even’s. But now, it’s almost too easy. Without thinking, Isak lets himself fall backwards, pulling Even half on top of him.

 

Even chuckles against Isak’s mouth, turning them sideways and shuffling closer until their chests are pressed together. Feeling Even’s heartbeat against his own is taking Isak’s breath away, but he’s also relieved to realise Even is as nervous as he is.

 

Smiling back, Isak wraps one arm around Even’s waist as his other hand reaches for Even’s hair. Isak revels at the little sigh Even lets out at the touch, and he wonders how it’s possible that being this close to Even feels nerve-wracking and soothing at the same time.

 

“Can you blame me though?” Even whispers then, his nose almost touching Isak’s. Isak frowns at him, having totally forgotten what they were talking about. “For leaving my phone here, I mean,” Even elaborates, letting out a short chuckle. “It got me right where I want to be after all.”

And again, Isak is speechless. He’s never met anyone who says things like that in real life. A part of him wants to make fun of Even for using a line so cheesy it might as well be from a romantic movie. But when he looks into Even’s gorgeous blue eyes, seeing nothing but affection and a little fear in them, his heart jumps in his chest. Running his fingers through Even’s hair, Isak leans forward to kiss Even again. He then waits for Even to open his eyes again before he whispers back:

 

“Me too.”

  



End file.
